2012-09-07 Laser Show
The Metropolis Museum of Art. Normally, covering the opening reception of a New York artist's gallery exhibit would be Cat's job. In fact, it's still Cat's, Lois just saw the release on her coworker's desk, slid it under a few other things, dressed in that designer gown Wayne got her from Paris, showed herself to the opening, flashed her press badge and presto! One, very spiffily dressed Lois Lane! She makes her way about the reception, stopping front of one piece to regard it more carefully. A laser engraved replica of the earth with mountains and valleys in relief. It's not map-accurate. It's done with an artist's eye, but at 3 meters tall, it could seem pretty impressive. Also, it's good at hiding Aloke Suresh. But when he sees Lois Lane eyeing his latest piece, he comes around, walking with his hands in his pockets. It's about as inexpensive a tuxedo as you can get, but hey, at least its not rented. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Ms Lane," he says in playful formality, and then moves to kiss the back of her hand, if allowed. Lois turns at the sound of the voice. A smile drifts to her face, eyes sparkling a bit at the playful tone. Yes, he lets her kiss the back of her hand, having to stifle a girly giggle behind a sip of her Sprite. "Likewise, Mr. Suresh. How are you," she asks pleasantly. Aloke switches his glass of red back to his right hand, and smiles. "Well, an opening at the MeMA? Can't really complain, can I? My colleagues at NYU are actually /talking/ about my work." He shrugs and grins. Then he offers a hoarse stage whisper, "But this is the only one I'm really proud of." He gestures at the giant globe. Turning to follow Aloke's gesture, Lois smiles at the large laser cut sculpture, violet eyes tracing over the curves and forms made by the pieces. "Wow. I can see what the museum called you. Your coworkers have every right to talk," Lois quips, shifting her gaze now to give the artist a smirk. Aloke tries to wave off the praise. "Ah well. I'll enjoy the flash-in-the-pan fame while I can. It's a new medium, so I get a little attention for doing something different." He shrugs and takes a sip of his wine. "I'll take it." "What is it? The material, I mean. Medium?" Lois tries to talk the talk, but really, she's neither and art buff nor an art reporter. She's in over her head and hoping no one sees it past her winning smile. "Oh, the metal? Just a big ball of tin. Hollow inside, of course. But I'm etching them with my ability. Most laser etching has to be done with a computerized robot, so no one's ever done something like this before," Aloke says. "I'm not sure how many others could," Lois starts, mind ticking away at hte short list: The Supers.... J'onn? "Are you getting anyone complaining of cheating," asks the reporter. Aloke shrugs, "Well sure, but even more like it, compared to machined etchings. I'm winning the popularity contest in that regard. The ones claiming cheating can't really say much. No one has handheld tools that can do what I do. And not many of the photokinetics are interested in making art." Hey, new word! Nice work Aloke. No, he didn't make it up, but at least he's starting to fit into this world of madness. To that, Lois chuckles. He has a point as the reporter can't really picture Superman, Superboy, or Supergirl using their eye laswer beam sight to do /this/. She sips her drink again, eyes shifting back to the tin globe. "I'm really glad to hear it." Pause, glance at Aloke. "It's really pretty." "Thanks Lois. It was great of you to come down here." He grins and nods as someone asks him a question. He explains something about perspective and scale, which makes the person 'hm' and nod thoughtfully as they walk away. "So, how did you scoop Cat on this gig?" Lois smiles at Aloke, nodding her head very lightly. "My pleasure, Mr. Suresh. It's nice to-" she stops talking as the person gets the art professor for a moment. His next question makes Lois smirk, eyes mischievous. She brings up a hand to waggle a finger in his general direction. "Trade secret," she quips. Aloke raises an eyebrow and offers a mischievous smiles. "Curious. Just how flattered should I be to have you here? Or should I just ask you to dinner?" Aloke sips at his glass, apparently also in possession of considerable more self-confidence since first discovering his powers. One might suppose light-speed reflexes and firepower to boot might do that for a person, but at least he's not being a jerk about it. "Very, and dinner sounds wonderful," Lois retorts, grinning at Aloke's new-found self confidence. It is nice to see and it's a very good thing he's not been a jerk about it. Lois has no patience for ass-hats. She sips her drink again, peering at the artist over the rim of her plastic cup. For further proof of non-ass-hattery, see: Aloke's current surprised expression. He did /not/ expect a yes, or even really anything other than the polite dodge of a friendly acquaintance. He gets his face back under control and finishes about half his wine. "Well great." Hi grins up at his globe again, buying a little time with... awkward silence. He finally recovers. "So, I've been wanting to try some of the nice places in Metro. I know you're not a food critic, either, but I thought you might have some good leads. How about you pick the place, and I pick you up at seven?" Lois is fighting to keep from laughing out right. That surprised expression, awkaward silence, and offer to pick her up at seven, when the reception started at seven is more than a little humorous. Lois hides it with a sip of her drink. But then, she can not longer hold back. "Sure, but we can just walk out, instead of you carrying me; seeing as it's a quarter after. Besides, I think that might be a little awkward if you flung me over a shoulder and walked out," Lois retorts, tongue in cheek, tone completely filled with amusement. Aloke blinks, and looks up at the clock in the gallery. "Oh hey, lookit that." He smirks and sets his wine down on a passing waiter's tray. He glances up and down the displays, sees his agent and the gallery promoter very busy with things, and nods his head at the side exit. "Shall we?" Category:Logs Category:RPLogs